


(i swear mammoths could swim)

by seasunwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is stubborn, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Language, also mammoths could swim, btw Percy is right and y’all conspiracy theorists are wrong mmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasunwrites/pseuds/seasunwrites
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have a debate on whether the megalodon still exists, and neither wants to do actual research
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	(i swear mammoths could swim)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr (@jerseydevious) on Percy and Annabeth discussing the megalodon and I just wanted to write about it oops.  
> Enjoy!

**_Carcharocles megalodon._ **

> _Meaning "big tooth", is an extinct species of shark that lived approximately 23 to 3.6 million years ago (mya), during the Early Miocene to the Pliocene.[6] It was formerly thought to be a member of the family Lamnidae and a close relative of the great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias). However, it is now classified into the extinct family Otodontidae…  
>  _

.

Annabeth didn’t believe any of that for a second. According to Discovery Channel, there were still speculation of the megalodon existing—and the Discovery Channel was never wrong, in her humble opinion.

So she quickly closed the Wikipedia page and opened her email. 

.

  
  


_ Percy, you don’t know if the megalodon is still extinct, because we’ve only discovered about 1% of the ocean or something. What are the chances that the megalodon is still living in the depths? Besides, the ocean is very very deep. So deep that even you might be crushed from the pressure, we don’t know.  _

_ And to counter your argument about the shark being big enough to notice, I think that it could have evolved to be able to survive deep underwater, just like I stated before. It could have found some other sea creature to eat. There are so many species undiscovered, anyway. _

_ And yes, there have been sightings. People swear to have seen something similar to a meg. Just look it up, I swear it’s real. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Annabeth. _

  
  
  
  


**Received.**

  
  
  
  


_ What the fuxk not tru. Dont you think mory people wulde inotice? Im not serching up stuff that i now never hapend. Im The sun of poseidon for gods sake. And dislecic. Sorry Im too lazy to corect this.  _

_ Like why would ther b sitings if you say that it lives deep undesater? Do you now how dose sea creatures live? They cant see the sun im pretty sure.  _

_ Anyway those “sightings” be shady so i dont tink so. _

_ Sincerky, _

_ Percy. _

  
  
  
  


**Received** .

  
  
  
  


_ Percy, just because you’re the son of Poseidon doesn’t mean you know everything about the sea. No one knows except maybe your dad.  _

_ It could be like the mist where it covers them up so no one can tell if they’re real. That’s why there could be such rare sightings. Again, you don’t fucking know and it could be evolved for anything. Just because their main source of food disappeared doesn’t mean that the sharks didn’t decide to eat something else. It’s called survival of the fittest and natural selection. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Annabeth. _

_ (Ps. Your computer can correct you. I’m dyslexic too, Seaweed Brain) _

  
  
  
  


**Received.**

  
  
  
  


_ Ok first of all, my computer was broken. It’s better now though. And second of all, yes species can and will go extinct if they can’t eat what they used to eat um what type of logic is that? Besides, your getting this from some shitty documentary when there’s like a lot of research that says they are DEFINITELY extinct.  _

_ Also I can and will ask the sharks about this like. It’s in my blood so. I think I know more about sharks than you do, genius. Period.  _

_ Also mammoths were part of their food because they could swim. _

__

**Received.**

_ Percy what no. Mammoths could not fucking swim. So no, the meg is still alive. _

_ And I will not accept that type of slander on discovery channel. I bet you haven’t even done research. _

__

**Received.**

_ Yeah mammoths can swim. I saw it in a picture once. _

_ And I don’t need to do research I’m the son of Poseidon. _

_ sinceriky, _

_ Percy. _

  
  


Annabeth sighed and turned her computer off. Boys could be so dense sometimes. She had better things to do, anyway. 

.

.

  
  


_ The next Summer. _

.

.

“I swear, Annabeth,” Percy said. “We’ve been over this. I can literally ask the sharks, and they’ll probably admit that the meg is extinct. We would’ve known it was still around by now. Right, Grover?”

Grover looked at both of them nervously. They were by the sand dunes, sitting and relaxing after a day of training.

“Um, well...I could talk to the sharks as well, but really this is obviously between you and Annabeth so…”

“See, Grover knows I’m right!” She stood up indignantly. “I don’t care what the sharks say. I have this gut feeling—apart from the facts—that clearly state that the megalodon exists.”

Percy stared at her like she was crazy. This made her angrier, because she  _ wasn’t  _ crazy. “Where the fuck are the facts? If anyone knows, it’s the sharks. And I’m the son of Poseidon, so I’m more likely to be right. What do  _ you  _ know, anyway?”

“I know that Discovery Channel is a good source, and that it’s likely they’re still around. So don’t pull the son-of-Poseidon card on me, because you clearly. Haven’t. Done. Your. Research.”

This is when Grover got up, shook the sand off his furry goat legs—and slowly retreated to camp before they noticed.

“Okay, then,” Percy huffed. “Apparently I have to prove it to you.”

  
  


.

  
  


They found a spot with some rocks were the water was deep enough for a shark to swim over and answer their question. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated, while Annabeth stood further back, arms crossed and shaking her head.

Sure enough, a great white appeared from the water. Annabeth swallowed her scream when Percy started petting it in the head.

_ Hello, my Lord. What is it that you need? _

_ Okay, shark. Wait what’s your name? _

_ Martha. _

_ Okay, Martha. Please help me in this. I  _ need  _ to win an argument with her.  _ Percy cocked his head to where Annabeth was standing.  _ She’s so stubborn and thinks that the megalodon isn’t extinct. So please tell me it’s not.  _

_ Oh, yes. They are definitely extinct. _

“Ha! See, Wise Girl?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I don’t see anything.”

Percy turned to Martha the shark.  _ What else, Martha?  _

_ They died off when we great whites came into the picture and ate the whales as well as some other dolphins. That’s what mommy shark said, anyway. They would also attack us from time to time. We would never go near the big ones, but the juveniles where a match for our strength. We haven’t seen our ancestor sharks in millions of years.  _

“Wow. That is cool. So what did you call your  _ definitely extinct  _ ancestor shark? The megalodon?”

_ Oh, no. We have another word for it.  _ Martha proceeded to say the meg’s name in a series of shark noises, but Percy understood.

“Thanks, Martha! You’re the sweetest!”

_ Anything for my lord. _

After she was gone, Percy explained to Annabeth what the shark had said, including the strange shark name for megalodon. But the daughter of Athena didn’t believe any of it for a second.

“Percy, you’re such a liar.”

“Am not!”

“Yes, you are. That name is just gibberish. You can’t prove anything. I bet you even made up the entire shark interaction.”

Percy was getting mad, now. “Um, I  _ am  _ the son of Poseidon. I understood everything the shark said. You just don’t want to be wrong about something for once.”

“Yeah, but how do I know that what the shark said was true?”

“You know what? I’m going to speak to another one,” he fumed, storming over to the rocks. A bull shark answered his call, this time. “ _ Dude, _ help me because I’m right, and she won’t listen!”

_ Hmm. Maybe eat her? We can’t excuse that type of behavior on such an esteemed son of our Lord Poseidon,  _ the bull shark said in his mind.

“Um. I’m not going to eat her.”

_ Then I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.  _

“Wait! But...okay, I have a question.”

The shark turned to him again.  _ What is it that you ask? _

“Am I, like, related to sharks and other species of sea creatures? It’s been sort of bugging me now that I think about it.”

_ No, my lord. But to the water, yes.  _

Percy blinked. “What?”

_ Oh, yes. I don’t recall correctly, but I’m pretty sure that it is your father’s great uncle? Hmm. My memory is a faulty one. But the ocean used to have a consciousness, just like the earth.  _

“Huh? You mean…”

_ No, not anymore. But you  _ are _ partly related to the water. And also horses. And some sea monsters. Your bloodline is an interesting one, don’t you think lord? _

.

.

Annabeth swore Percy was never the same after that encounter. Her argument didn’t prevail, though. She wasn’t going to lose to some bratty sea spawn.

.

.

_ Years later _

.

.

“The Meg,” or whatever the movie was called that Annabeth had decided to rent for the day, was questionable at best and blatantly unrealistic at worse. Percy kept shaking his head while Annabeth squeezed his thigh when the prehistoric shark appeared on screen.

When the boat the characters were in was capsized, Percy couldn’t take it anymore and said, “You know this is bullshit, right?”

“Still wounded from that time you couldn’t prove to me that the megalodon is extinct? Because it isn’t and—wow that is so scary, did you see that? Oh gods, she’s the next to die, I’m sure.”

He pulled his girlfriend closer and kissed her temple. “Babe, I love you, but the sharks said what they said. And it just so happened that that was the  _ only  _ time you didn’t believe me about a sea creature saying something to me. It’s okay to be wrong, you know.”

Annabeth hummed against his chest. “Whatever, Seaweed Brain. I’m right all the time.”

“Not this time, though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. For starters, you’re wrong about the meg. Like you see this movie right? It’s just bullshit, like, this shark would be blind because it was used to living in the dark.”

“But it’s still possible that there are megalodons in the deeper parts of the ocean.”

Percy raised an eyebrow skeptically. “...And also you were wrong about renting this movie and assuming that’s all we’d do.”

Annabeth turned her head and closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. “I didn’t assume that,” she said after they parted. Percy kissed her sly smile away. 

Annabeth fully whirled around, straddling his lap. In an instant, the crappy Hollywood movie was forgotten. All his thoughts that were  _ not  _ Annabeth were strictly thrown out the window, as well—especially when his girlfriend proceeded to kiss a line down to his neck.

Percy closed his eyes, enjoying this. Them. Just playing around like they had all the time in the world. Maybe they didn’t, but hey, a guy could dream.

They made out some more, Percy trying to undo Annabeth’s bra, but she just chuckled against his lips and pulled away. 

“We’re still watching a movie, Seaweed Brain.”

“Ugh, but the shark is so mean and totally extinct. Sharks aren’t even that mean, anyway.”

“This one is. And it is definitely  _ not  _ extinct. Besides, I want to see what happens. I’m pretty sure most of these characters will die one way or another.”

“Still not excuses the fact that an actual fucking shark told me that the megalodon is extinct. Just give up, babe.”

Annabeth fell next to him on the couch with  _ hump,  _ her eyes were already glued on the screen when Percy wanted them on him. “In your dreams, Shark Boy.”

“Hey, you’ve never called me that before.”

“I am now.”

“Then you’re Lavagirl.”

“Am not.”

“I won’t call you Lavagirl if you admit defeat and also admit that mammoths could swim.”

Annabeth snorted. “Mammoths could  _ not  _ swim.”

“I swear I saw it in a text book once. Anyway, is it even as ridiculous as claiming that the megalodon still exists?”

“It still exists, loser.”

“Sure thing.” 

In the end, the megalodon was eaten by multiple types of sharks. Annabeth had to listen to Percy rant for a full ten minutes about the inaccuracy of it all, what with him being practically half fish and also studying marine biology, the cheater. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ended kind of abruptly but I just wanted to finish it lol. Hope y’all enjoyed:)


End file.
